


What Love is Supposed to Feel Like

by fandomsunlimited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, and mutual day-off sanvers for your enjoyment, i was bored at uni and felt like writing, just lots of fluff okay, this is what came from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunlimited/pseuds/fandomsunlimited
Summary: Alex and Maggie have a collective day off work and get up to silly antics around breakfast time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a cute little minific I put together after seeing a post on facebook about sliding on hardwood floors in fuzzy socks... And I also like Michael Jackson. You'll see. Enjoy.

Alex loved being up early; she loved the way the world was still sleeping, the way the sun was just making an appearance, and the silence that followed her everywhere. But what Alex loved more than normal mornings, were mornings spent at Maggie’s apartment. She’d always be up earlier than her girlfriend, who loved to sleep in, so she generally had a couple hours to herself before the detective was awake. 

This morning, as per usual, she had gotten up just past 5:30 in the morning and immediately got dressed for a run. It was a crisp October morning so she threw on an extra layer over her usual sports bra, a tight black shirt not unlike the one she always wore for sparring at the DEO. That, paired with her leggings and running shoes was enough, not even an iPod needed on her person as she sped out the door with her key to Maggie’s apartment tucked into a small pocket. The serenity that came with running early in the morning gave Alex the drive she needed for the rest of the day, so she almost never skipped her run. And, well, Alex also enjoyed Maggie’s neighbourhood. There was a huge park a couple blocks down where Alex always ended up, so she was even less likely to skip her run after a night with Maggie, no matter how cute and comfortable the detective looked wrapped up in her arms. 

This morning was the same as most, with a burning in her lungs appearing after an hour and a half on the sidewalks. After pushing past the burn in her legs and the sweat dripping down her face, Alex knew when her lungs were getting tired that she only had about ten minutes until her body would actually give out. She knew that from experience and wasn’t about to keep up her nearly-sprint-speed-pace only to pass out on the street. So she didn’t push it past the burning lungs, and made her way back to Maggie’s place. Nearly eight in the morning now, she knew her sleepy girlfriend would still be knocked out cold in her warm bed, giving Alex more than enough time to have a shower, get somewhat ready for the day, and watch an episode of Friends or something before Sawyer was up. Their routine was simple; Alex would get up, run, shower, make herself a coffee, watch some TV, and then turn on the coffee pot again when Maggie was rustling so they could share a mug before they went their separate ways to work, both speeding off on their motorbikes.

Today was a little different though because, for what seemed like the first time ever, both girls had the day off. Maggie’s was a typical scheduled day off, and while she’d normally end up at the station anyway, today she planned on spending all her free time with her girlfriend. Alex, however, never had scheduled days off. J’onn always let his agents takes days off as they wanted, most usually having a couple days they preferred each week, never forcing them to work more than 5 days a week but knowing he needed a big crew on hand every day so not everyone could be at home on weekends. But Alex never took days off, she was always at work. So today he’d forced her to stay away this time. He’d told the workaholic-agent-Danvers that if he saw her face at the DEO that she’d be shipped off to Alaska for a week with nothing more to do than mind numbing paperwork. So she begrudgingly obliged, much to her own dismay. Her feelings were turned around not long after when she found out that Maggie would be off too, making it a perfect day to spend together without letting work interrupt anything. 

So Alex took her time today, knowing that she had endless hours to spend doing whatever she wanted, which, ultimately, would mean doing whatever Maggie wanted because Alex didn’t really know what she liked doing besides work, combat training, and playing pool at the bar. She was sure that the energetic detective would come up with something, but that was a problem for later. Right now, all that was waiting for her was a burning shower and a warm cup of coffee.  
  
She showered quickly and pulled on what she’d fallen asleep in: Red boy shorts and an old Led Zeppelin concert t-shirt she’d had for years. With that, and glasses perched on her face again to avoid the hastle of contacts, Alex was walking back out to grab her coffee and turn on the TV. She opted for the morning news today as opposed to a comedy rerun, seeing as she wouldn’t be the first to know what was going on in National City as per usual. Today she was nothing more than a civilian, which meant having to wait for any alien attacks or other news-worthy incidents to be covered by the news outlets. It was annoying but refreshing; just relaxing and taking in the news instead of being in the middle of the crossfire. 

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Maggie to wake up that day, padding groggily out of the bedroom at 9am (in a grey button up flannel, dark green boxers, and bright blue fuzzy socks) only to immediately lay down on the couch next to Alex and pull a blanket over her body and fall back asleep. Alex rolled her eyes but got up anyway to make coffee, adding breakfast to the plan as they weren’t in a rush. She made the coffee differently for Maggie than she did for herself seeing as her girlfriend’s preference was a medium blend with a hazelnut flavour, Alex usually opting for a classic flavoured dark roast. While the coffee was brewing she took out a frying pan and a few eggs, knowing she’d eat at least two, assuming Maggie would have about that as well. She also found some sausages in the freezer and decided to fry those up as well. Within a few minutes the apartment was filled with a gorgeous scent of a Sunday morning breakfast, Alex having popped some toast into the old toaster Maggie had brought over when she moved from Nebraska; “Good Old Sparky” she’d called it “This toaster has been with me since college. Still works, though it does like to scare the shit out of me randomly and throw sparks sometimes. A little dramatic if you ask me, but whatever, keeps my life interesting.” Alex laughed silently at the memory, taking out a couple plates and going back to check on the eggs. 

“Smells good.” Alex suddenly heard from right behind her, causing her to drop the spatula she was holding onto the counter and spin around, trapping Maggie in a headlock within a second, causing the detective to laugh as Alex realized what was going on and immediately let go. “Well good morning to you too Agent.” 

“Sorry Mags, I didn’t know you’d woken up.” Alex laughed, going back to cooking the eggs, feeling gentle arms wrap around her midsection and a soft kiss being pressed on her shoulder. “Eggs?”

“Yeah, that sounds amazing actually. But it’s boring in here, give me a second, I’ll change that.” Maggie piped up, dropping her arms and walking over to the other side of her apartment, fiddling with the stereo in the back corner, flooding the small space with Michael Jackson’s Billie Jean, now blaring from the speakers. Alex laughed and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Maggie who smiled broadly and started shuffling her way back over to Alex, putting on her best Michael impression as the lyrics started. 

“Oh my god Maggie, are you seriously listening to 80’s Michael Jackson right now?” Alex asked, laughing loudly but nodding her head to the music already.

“You’re damn right I am!” Maggie yelled, starting to dance now, as if she was on stage performing the song, trying her very best to get in all the classic singer’s moves, doing fairly well, as if she’d practiced for hours in her teen years. Alex laughed more as Maggie kept going, grabbing a remote off the coffee table and swaying her hips expertly as she used the entire floor space at her disposal. Alex took the now-cooked eggs off the heat and put them on the waiting plates with the toast and sausages, turning back and leaning against the counter to watch (the normally very professional) Detective Sawyer strut her stuff, the girl taking advantage of her hardwood floors and fuzzy socks to slide around, nearly falling over a few times but making surprising recoveries each time. 

It was completely adorable and soon one song was fading into another and before she knew it, three songs had passed and Alex was smiling so hard her face hurt. She couldn’t help but think about the comfort she felt being in Maggie’s apartment and watching the crazy girl dramatically sing Michael Jackson. 

It was so simple yet so perfect. Is this what love was supposed to feel like? Probably.

“Is this what you do every day off?” She asked Maggie when Beat It came to a close and the shorter woman has finished by dramatically singing the last of the words on her knees looking up at Alex. Maggie, panting because of all the dancing, simply laughed and popped back up onto her feet, pecking Alex’s lips and shrugging, turning away to ready herself for the next song.

“What? Like you’ve never danced around your apartment in pyjamas? Come on. You’re tough Danvers, but you’re also human. And secretly a giant softy.” She commented slyly, winking over her shoulder at Alex who was now, finally, setting their breakfast on Maggie’s small table. “Join me won’t you? I know you know the lyrics.” Alex rolled her eyes before conceding and walking over to pick up the other TV remote that was sitting on the coffee table, holding it like a microphone as Maggie was doing. 

“Okay fine, but I get to pick the song.”


End file.
